Sing Me A Love Song
by Love Changes Life
Summary: 'Sing me a love song.' She said. Zach looked at her, smiling. 'Anything for you love. But not today. I want it to special." She smiled at him. 'Can you teach me guitar?"- Cammie Morgan suffers from severe social anxiety. When Zach and his band visit his parents for the summer, things start to get complicated. Can Zach show Cammie a life she's to afraid to live?Better summary inside
1. Bonfire

Shy small town girl Cammie Morgan can't help but cringe at the name Zachary Goode. The cocky, charming pop singer who's name is screamed out of almost every girl's voice box. And he's coming to visit his parents over the summer. To Roseville, Virginia. Zachary Goode loves the famous life. Girls, cars, money, but when he meets Cam, things are about to change. Slowly he wiggles his way into Cammie's life, hoping to turn the social anxiety girl into a fun out going one. And maybe, just maybe, she's changing him as well, even if she doesn't know it. If only the stubborn girl would admit her feelings for Zach.

* * *

><p>~•~<p>

Music. Just the word can spread so many emotions in one second. Sadness, joy, hope, love, heartache. But there's more to it than that. It's the motion in the songs and the emotions behind the lyrics. The way they can put even the saddest person to peace. Sometimes, five words can change two worlds forever.

Sing Me A Love Song.

~•~

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Tina Walters screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the halls cringed at her high witch-like voice. Cammie and Liz ignored the screeching gossip girl like they did everyday.<p>

"What do you think she has to say today?" Cammie mumbled to Liz as she grabbed her _Chemistry for Dummies_ book.

"Who knows. Probably something about Taylor Swift having split-ends or something." The two girls chuckled, avoiding everyone that decided to crowed around Tina to hear what stupid story she had to share.

"Zachary Goode is coming to Roseville for the summer!" This made Cammie stop. Not the, OMG-I'm-totally-fangirling-right-now kind of moment, but more like the OMG-is-she-really-_that_-desperate-for-attention kind of moment. In fact, the name Zachary Goode sent nothing but annoyance to Cammie. Her friends Bex and Macey talked about the actor-slash-singer ever since they saw the brown haired kid on MTV for some opening act two years ago.

"Did she just say who I think she said?" Liz whispered to Cammie. She nodded slowly before turning toWasrds the short science nerd.

"Let's book it." And they did. All the way from the science wing to the library which Wass on the other end of the school. Old lockers flew past them while teachers ignored the running teens.

The day was a perfect last day of school. The sun was shining with not even a dusty looking cloud in the sky. Birds flew freely and bees buzzed from flower to flower getting the nectar they needed. Posters that read 'See you later suckers' or 'Live hard or die young' hung all over the school walls and lockers in bright neon colors. Although Cammie enjoyed the Die Hard series, she thought the seniors could have been a little more creative.

"Do you really think Zachary Goode is coming here for the summer?" Liz asked once they reached the library doors. Cammie gasped for air, trying to force her heart rate down so she could speak.

"I sure hope not. This may be his parents' home town but Zach doesn't seem like the kind of guy to come to such a small town like this." She stood straighter and put on a smile. "But who cares? This is our last day of junior year, Liz! Whoo." She threw her hands up and spun around making her long, silky blond curls fly. Liz laughed at her friends childness.

"Are you headed to the beach party at midnight? I know Bex asked you and Macey's making me. So, really, I'm giving you no choice." Cammie stopped spinning so she could give Liz a puppy dog face.

"Awe Lizzy, you're not really gonna make me suffer just because you have to, are you?" She whined. Parties weren't really Cammie's definition of fun. As long as she had music and a nice Nicholas Sparks novel, she Wass perfectly fine. Another reason she didn't like Zach, the wild party animal media likes to show the world every chance they get.

"Yes." Cammie groaned. "Hey, maybe Josh will be there. I heard from Bex who heard from Anna that he likes you." Liz sang the last part while wiggling her eye brows and nudging Cammie's side.

"I told you I'm not interested in Josh. He makes me uncomfortable." And it Wass true. Josh tended to be a little touchy-feely with Cammie any chance he got.

It started in first grade. The whole class went outside for recess and Cammie decided to swing. Josh came up to her and offered to push because her legs were too short to kick of the ground. She agreed. After wards, Josh told Cammie she had to kiss him because of the favor he did. She refused and ever since then, Josh has been trying as hard as he could to get Cammie Morgan to kiss him. Even if it meant changing his schedule and seating chart so he could be near her. Endless days of notes and attempted hand holding tends to creep a person out after a while.

"Besides," Cammie continued, "no one there will even talk to me. Bex and Macey will leave us like stranded seagulls anyway. So why bother going?"

"Because, unlike you, I at least try and communicate. You always disappear when ever anyone tries to spark a conversation with you. So, technically, it's _you_ that doesn't talk to anyone." Cammie humped in defeat. She knew Liz Wass right. Cammie hated socializing. Her mother attempts to get her to talk with family friends but her father, alWasys the hero, explains that she can't talk because of homework or chores that he's asked her to get done. The real problem is that Cammie's afraid of making a mistake. Whether it's with the first hello or embarrassing herself, Cammie has always had trouble being comfortable in her own skin.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because it will get me out of sitting through another meeting at my house my mom is making her co-workers attend to." Liz squealed and hugged Cammie as right as she could which, even with her stick-like arms, hurt.

"Ooh, what's with all the hugging and squealing?" A soft bell-like voice asked with mock curiosity. "Did our Cammie finally decide to socialize with the students of Roseville high?" Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mace, I'm coming to the party." She gave the tall black haired girl a pointed look. "But I will not be drinking anything out pure Waster. H2O, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" Macey scowled and crossed her arms with a cocked hip.

"Fun sucker." she mumbled as the bell rang. The three girls smiled and ran for the doors with eager teens already spilling out of.

"Its time to say goodbye to school and hello to summer kids!" A voice on the announcements rang Roseville High would like to send good luck to the seniors and wish everyone a happy summer. Because, WE'RE FINALLY DONE! No more tests, no more homework, no more teachers and lame jokes! Just fun in the sun where the good girl play and the bad girls play harder!"

"Wow." Macey spoke. Cammie nodded in agreement.

"No one can do announcements like Bex."

"Nope." Macey and Liz said in union. The three walked to the end of the parking lot before facing each other.

"Seven o'clock, my house. Be there and on time." Macey tuned and started walking to her car. "See you then chicas!"

"I am so not ready for this thing." Liz mumbled.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"No, I don't like this one. The blue clashes with the overall design of the suit." Macey looked up from her magazine to see what Bex was holding in front of Cammie. She nodded.<p>

"I agree. Why don't you try the white coverup? There's really no need to his Cam's body." The two girls spoke as if Cammie wasn't in the room. And as if she had no choice in the matter. Which she didn't. The girls made that clear the moment she walked in Macey's house.

"Guys, I'm not going swimming or anything." Cammie explained with a slightly stressed out voice. Being dressed like a Barbie wasn't exactly on Cammie's To Do List. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you plan on d-" Bex was cut off by a high shriek. Cammie jumped and looked over to Macey, instantly paling. Macey reads magazines all the time so it should be nothing different, except this particular magazine happened to be the latest one, with the latest news on our fellow Hollywood stars, with a picture of Zach Goode on the front.

"Gosh Mace, calm down would ya?" Bex grumbled with a glare bounced at Macey who was falling out of her chair with a dreamy look on her face. Bex rolled her eyes but was getting more and more curious as to what Macey was freaking out about. She stalked over to the girl and ripped the magazine from her hands.

"As you all my know," she read with her strong British accent, "Zachary Goode's parents live in Roseville Virginia. The young star has made an agreement with his manager and will be visiting the small town for the summer. So get ready Roseville citizens, because here comes Zachary Goode!" Bex looked up from the magazine and took in a deep breath. Bex doesn't scream. She think it's too lame and a childish thing to do. So, instead of screaming at the top of her lungs, she stands in one spot of the room and spazzes like an electrocuted cat.

"Mace do you know what this means! Zachary Goode might actually be in te same town as us, right now, at the very moment!" She gasped.

"What if he comes to the bonfire?" The asked at the same time. Cammie huffed, having enough of the childnees.

"You guys seriously dont think he's coming to this pathetic town do you? And why would he come to a bonfire that's meant for high school students and their first day of summer. Should I mention that he's famous? I'm sure he's going to be in hiding if he really does come." Macey Wass about to say something when her bedroom door opened and Liz stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late. My mom wanted me to help with some stuff around the house."

"It's fine, but we only have a few hours left and we have to make you guys stunning for Zach." Bex ran to Macey's closet and started laying stuff on the bed.

"Now, let's get started Little Lizzy."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's going to bring his whole band?" Bex asked with a dreamy look plastered on her face.<p>

The sky was dark, only specks of stars and the moon gave it any color. Cammie focused on that. Any thing but the conversation at hand.

"Totally. They're all best friends, why wouldn't he?" Macey gave her a 'duh' face before turning back on te road.

The girls continued to talk what if's about Zach and his band. What if he said this and what if he said that. What if he did this and what if he doesn't do that. Cammie tuned them out after the fifth 'what if' and thought about the bonfire. The symbol of the end of school and the first day of summer vacation. Cammie wasn't the most well known teen at school. Sure she was pretty, nice, and smart, but she never really spoke to her fellow classmates. Usually, she hid in her shell at school, never coming out until she was alone or with her friends. The bonfire was just going to be that. Her, alone, to afraid to speak to anyone let alone make eye contact. A wall flower watching everyone else let loose and have fun. And it sucked.

"Cam?" A hand waved in front of her face, snapping her out of her pathetic daydream.

"Come on Cam." Bex said, grabbing onto Cammie's hand in order to pull her out of the car. "At least _try_ to communicate. The least that could happen is you make a friend." Cammie rolled her eyes, happy she wasn't wearing just a bikini.

The sand felt cool and soft between her toes as the girls walked up to the bonfire that was in full swing. Boys and girls danced with each other while Katy Pery sang her heart out on the radio. Cammie felt the heat of the fire slam into her face causing her to take a slight step back.

"Wow." They said.

"Hey people! It's finally summer time!" Bex shouted while running to the center of dancing people. They cheered while one guy came up to her and they began grinding. Cammie and Liz stood by the entrance, staring at Bex while Macey walked off somewhere.

"Leave it to Bex to start the full swing." Cammie let out with a sigh.

"Mhm." Liz nodded in agreement.

An hour went by. A few guys walked up to Cammie, asking for a dance but she always refused, deciding sticking by herself was the best option to avoid embarrassment and communication. Girls glared at her, for what, Cammie had no clue, but the nasty stares gave Cammie more of a reason to leave. So she did.

A few old couples sat on the pier fishing and playing cards with grandchildren. Cammie gave them kind smiles as she walked to the end of the long wooden dock. Lights lighted up the walkway, the smell of fish and crab engulfed Cammie in a soothing way. The waves calmed her nerves, the back and forth crashing sang to her. Even the salty air freshened the once hot and smoky oxygen.

Cammie sat on the edge of the pier allowing the wind to blow her hair back. She threw her head back and closed her eyes and for the first time that night, she actually breathed.

"Beautiful night isn't it" Cammie's eyes popped open as she screamed, loosing balance on the edge. A hand reached out to grab her, but instead of pulling Cammie up, she pulled the intruder down with her.

A large splash sounded from the water. People on the pier drudges around looking for something to help the two teens up but nothing was long enough for the thirty foot drop.

"You idiot!" Cammie yelled once she reached the surface. She couldn't see her intruder but it was definitely a boy. He chuckled and reached for Cammie.

"What? It's not my fault your jumpy." he said. The boys voice gave Cammie chills, the good kind, full of content and happiness. Why? That was a question she had a hard time answering.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" She smacked the water with her hands, growling in anger. "You could have gotten us both killed!" The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"But we're still alive aren't we?" His voice was cocky, almost too cocky. This only made Cammie even more aggravated.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I hope you get eaten by sharks dude." Cammie began to swim away, attempting to splash the guy in his face but she found he was next to her, swimming with even strokes.

"Get away from me." She spat and kicked faster.

"Not a chance love." Cammie and the boy finally reached the shore where a few old couples came up to them with towels.

"Are you okay dear? That was a long fall." A tiny old lady said to Cammie with a shaky voice. She nodded as smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her kind eyes turned into a glare as she looked toward the boy. Before Cammie could even get a word out, her mouth was shut with the force of shock.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Zach Goode, but, you already know that."

...

**A/N: FEEDBACK! Please? Would you like more detail? Different POVs? I don't know, any other ideas you have to make this better? **

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes! I go back an read these but because I know what the words are supposed to say, my brain fixes the mistakes on it's own so I over look them. My phone tends to autocorrect everything I type so... Yeah. Maybe I should just type slower or something. **

**I would really like to know if this is worth continuing! Thank you! Please please review!**


	2. Meet and Greet

Cammie scoffed. If that's his way of greeting a girl, then She wouldn't mind him falling off the pier again... And not coming back up.

She ignored his outstretched hand and looked into his green eyes. Sure, they were amazingly bright, captivating, and down right gorgeous, but Cammie always looked at personality first. It appears Zach doesn't have one after all.

"And why do you think I would know your name?" She asked with annoyance clear in her voice. Zach smiled one of his award winning smiles and ran a hand through his wet hair, making it stick up in odd places somehow adding to his attractiveness.

"Oh come on. I'm Zach Goode. Everyone's heard of me." Cammie glared at him.

"Wow, someone has a big ego. Let me shrink it for you." Zach gave her a confused look but kept a small smile. That smile was gone the second Cammie's knee came in contact with his very important man part. An old man nodded in pride behind Cammie, happy she knows what a respectful man should look like.

"Just because your famous, doesn't mean everyone adores you. Or even likes you for that matter." Cammie turned around and looked for the old woman that gave her the towel so she could thank her again. She winced, hearing Zach struggle to get up. Okay, so maybe she felt bad. It's not like he knew any better. The kid's been on TV since he was just a child. Being obnoxious was something he's grown up with.

Cammie sighed and turned around.

_Don't do it Cam. Leave him. It's not like he has any importance to you_. Though that little voice inside her head forbid her to move any closer to the teen sensation, her legs decided to have a mind of their own.

A slight rustle of sand under Cammie's feet could be heard through the sound of crashing waves. Her almost invisible silhouette crossed over the struggling Zach.

"Look. The next time you want to introduce your self to a girl, try being a little more proper... Or at lest respectful." She held out her hand when Zach looked up. Zach seemed to be debating whether to grab her hand or not. Cammie rolled her eyes and taped her foot rapidly loosing patients.

She didn't know what came over her. Any other day, Cammie would have just forgiven the person and run off. Something about Zach just irritated her so much that running off didn't seem to be the correct option. Maybe putting the star in his place for once in his life seemed like the better option.

Zach finally grabbed into her hand, much to Cammie's annoyance. She lifted him up, feeling satisfied at his wince of pain.

"Can I get a name at least, before you slit my throat?" He asked. Cammie looked at him, suddey getting nervous. She avoided his eyes, afraid of seeing some type of mocking glint. Her throat became dry and closed off causing her to breath deeply for air.

"Cammie." Before he could get another word out, Cammie turned and ran away.

* * *

><p>"Stupid cocky idiotic boys." Cammie grumbled to herself on her way back to the fire. No doubt her friends are going to ask what happened. And why she was so wet. Cammie shivered s a breeze blowed on her, wishing she had the towels the old lady had given her to dry off.<p>

The glow of the fire reflected off the sand in a light orange color. It disappeared every so often every time someone stepped in front of it. Cammie refused to look up, afraid someone knew what happened between her and the brown haired singer and was going to tease her about it.

"Hey, what happened to you?" A low voice asked. Cammie jumped and swallowed hard before looking at the person. Josh. Of all the people that could disrupt her peace, it had to be, Josh.

"Huh?" She asked. Not only was her voice shaky, but she was sure her knees were wobbling as well.

Josh chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"I was asking what happened to you. You're a little wet." He picked up a lock of her long blond hair that was still dripping to prove his point. Cammie looked down at it before looking back up. Not quite at his eyes, but not quite over his shoulder either.

"Oh, um, I fell." She tried to take her hand from his grasp, but Josh held on tighter.

"Save me a dance Cam." He whispered. Cammie sighed once he was out of view. Her heart was still racing and she was ready to pass out. Best friends tend to know when their friends are in trouble, which is why Liz was next to Cammie only a minute later.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Cammie shook her head, begging her hands to stop shaking.

"I want to go home." She wanted to leave the beach, get away from Josh, get a way from Zach who wa most likely sneaking around the beach, and get away from the party. It was already two in the morning, she mine as well leave now and get some sleep.

"Okay, I'll take Macey's keys and drive you." Liz left, ready to leave her self, and looked for Macey. Cam say down on the side if a sand dune, thinking about te event with Josh.

_Gosh cam he's just a boy. Why can't you talk to him like you spoke to Zach? Just tell him to back off._

"Awe, you guys threw a party for me? You shouldn't have." A voice said. Cammie payed no attention to the voice and continued to scold herself until a scream filled the air. She jumped, nearly falling off the sand dune she was sitting on.

"It's Grant Newman!" Cammie's head shot up, turning to see a glimps of the second lead guitar player of 35 Seconds. Not because she liked him, but because, if Grant was there, Zach was close behind.

Everyone cheered his name, asking for autographs and selfies. She even heard one girl ask him if he wanted to spend the night at her place. Awkward.

"Well, because I know you're not gonna like it when someone finds the other three, we better leave." Liz grabbed Cammie's hand from out of no where and they ran for Macey's car.

Their feet slammed against the pavement. An old car trudged along sounding like it would brake down any second. Street lights lined up along the side walks, giving insects a place to fly to. They swarmed around the lights like a big thick cloud, buzzing wildly. Cammie slowed down, gasping for air. The warm, moist air wrapped around her, creating a layer of sticky sweat.

"I can't believe they actually came. All _four_ of them." Cammie complained with disbelief.

"Well, we can ways hope that the excitement blows over. Although..." Liz trailed of, blushing slightly. Cammie gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked slowly. Liz brushed a lock of think blond hair behind her ear.

"I mean, it wouldn't so bad if we at _least_ meet Jonas." Cammie stared at her, her eyes looked like a fish's, big, wide, and worried.

"What!?" Cammie screeched. "Liz, you're supposed to be on my side. What's so special about Jonas? I thought you couldn't stand 35 Seconds!" The short blond shrugged.

"I hear he's a total sweetheart. And smart." Liz's eyes lit up. "Did you know, before he joined 35 Seconds, Jonas was the top of his class? He even won the science fair three years in a row. Eighth grade to tenth."

Cammie looked at her best friend since fifth grade. The first of three who somehow was able to sneak into her life and bring out the Cammie hidden inside. The first girl that tries to show Cammie it's okay to talk with people and make new friends, no matter how many times Cammie ignores her. The least Cammie could do was let Liz dream about getting to know Jonas Andrews.

"Fine." She sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad getting to know Jonas. If we ever meet him." Liz gasped and jumped in the hair.

"Oh Cammie, I can't wait to meet him!" She squealed. Cammie refused to let the vomit crawl up her throat. Even though Liz is slowly becoming insane, she didn't want to ruin the little southern bell's fun.

"Liz, we need to leave. I can't stand being in the same area as Zach and his friends." Liz calmed down and unlocked Macey's car.

The cool air blew out of the vents making the girls sigh in content.

"Man, I really need to get my license." Cammie said.

"I wouldn't really mind if I had it or not. I like to walk and this is such a small town." Liz explained. "So what happened back there?" Cammie focused on the sound of the tires rolling on the road. A few benches were placed at corners and intersections with metal trash cans next to them. She thought about Josh, how he grabbed her hand and kept speaking to her. Cammie's eyes teared up from the memory.

"I don't know. Josh was talking to me. He touched my hand and wouldn't let go. Just the usual stuff I guess." Liz sighed.

"Cam, he's just a boy. You have to at least try and talk to people. You talk to Macey, Bex, and me just fine." Cammie unbuckled her seatbelt as Liz turned on her road.

"That's because you guys are different." She stepped out of the car, her sandals hit the stone driveway making a loud crunching sound. "Thanks for the ride. Tell the girls I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"K. See you later then." Cammie closed the door and fumbled for her house key. Once the door opened, Cammie burst into tears, letting out all the fear and from Zach's surprise attack out.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened?" Bex asked for a second time that morning.<p>

The bonfire was still going and the whole team of 35 Seconds decided to show up. Girls screamed their names while guys told them fake and over exaggerated stories to seem more cool and worthy of attention. Although Macey and Bex were huge fans, they decided not to get mauled by crazy drunk teens. The boys will come to them soon enough anyway.

"I already told you. Cammie almost had a panic attack. I could see it in her eyes." Liz was getting stressed out and annoyed that Bex wasn't understanding what was going on. That usually happens when Bex drinks more than two alcoholic beverages. "I don't know why we though it was a good idea for her to come here. It must have been so overwhelming for her." Macey pulled out a nail file from her purse and crossed her legs.

"I don't know. I didn't even see her. She might have walked off or something." Liz thought about what Macey said.

"She _was_ wet when I came up to her, but I didn't think anything of it at the time." _Maybe Cam _did_ walk off to go for a quick swim_.

"All right guys!" Zach yelled over the crowed of yelling people. "Give us a little space. We stars need to breathe you know."

Liz glared at Zach.

_Wow. You're a real catch aren't ya?_ She thought bitterly.

"Don't you think Nick is so freaking hot?" Macey asked dreamily. Bex shook her head.

"He's okay, but Grant's my kind of guy. I mean look at him! He's so... Perfect!" Not a second after she said that, Grant looked their way. A slow smile crawled up his face as his eyes looked over Bex. The boy said something to Nick, Zach, and Jonas and they all looked up.

"Oh. My. Gosh. They're looking over here!" Bex whisper-shouted. Macey stopped filling her nails to look up.

"Well, why keep them standing?" She stood up and waved at the four boys. "Hey handsome! Why don't you guys come over here so we get to know each other better?" Nick and Grant looked at each other before crawling through the sea of hormonal teenagers. Zach and Jonas took a more slow advance to the girls, showing no interest in meeting them.

"Hey baby. What's your name?" Nick asked Macey. She smiled and ran her hands along his toned arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled. Bex made a gagging sound from behind making Liz giggle.

"Get a room." She told Macey. A shadow engulfed Bex who slowly turned around.

"Ooh, british. I like it." Grant purred. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Cool dude." Her voice was nonchalant, but Liz and Macey knew Bex was only playing hard to get. Her eyes showed that happy glint of being noticed, but the dark swooped over, masking her real emotions into fake ones. "Now, if you don't mind moving. The heat radiating off the fire felt nice." Grant grinned and threw his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry my little British-bomshell." Bex's eyes widened. Her feet moved off the table and slammed on the sandy floor before she stood up.

"What did you just call me?" She seethed. Grant chuckled.

"I like your little hard-to-get game, but, it's not gonna work on me sweetheart." The tip of Bex's ears became red and her eyes glared with anger.

"Don't ever call me either of those thing again!" She shouted.

"Awe Grant. What did you do now?" Zach asked as he and Jonas came into view. Liz blushed and looked down, avoiding any temptation to look at the cute black haired boy with thick nerd glasses.

"I'm just getting to know this goddess right here, but she seems to be a pice of work."

Grant was known as a ladies man. He wasn't a player, but every girl wanted him. He was tall, at least 6'4 and had a body that was built for football. His skin was a golden tan, not fake, but well worked as if he sat in the sun all day. His hair was shaggy and blond, catching the eye of any girl that walked by and causing them to want torun their hands through it.

"Well, let the poor human be." Jonas muttered. His eyes glanced towards Liz who was quietly reading her chemistry text book so she could get every pice of information for her summer project.

"You like chemistry?" He asked. Liz payed no attention, too occupied with reading. Bex kicked her chair causing Liz to squeal and look up.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked Bex. She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't saying anything. Jonas was." The tall slightly muscular boy walked up to Liz and held out his hand. "I'm Jonas. I saw you reading you text book and was wondering if you liked chemistry."JZ reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Liz, and yeah, I like Chemistry. How did you know?" The tip of Liz's nose became pink before spreading across her whole face an down her neck. One of the reasons she hated her light skin. Jonas smiled with a shrug.

"Normally, people don't bring big text books to a summer party." Liz smiled and looked down at their still linked hands. Both teens blushed and let go.

"So, what's the most interesting thing about chemistry to you?" She asked.

"Ah nerd love." Bex whispered proudly with a smirk as Jonas explained his interest on compound-chemicals and what mixes link to what reactions.

"If only we had that." Grant sighed. Bex rolled his eyes and looked around the table and snack shack.

"Hey, where's Macey and Nick?" She asked. Zach decided to join in.

"I saw him and some chick walk away a few minutes ago. He sure moves fast."

_Yeah. And so does Macey_. She thought.

Nick and Macey were practically the same person in two different bodies. Both players. Both rich. And both obsessed with their looks. Macey was tall, almost reaching up to Nicks 6'5 height. He had dark brown hair and was as built as Grant thanks to all his drumming. The eighteen year old's piercing blue eyes and snake bites have always captured Macey's attention.

"Hey," Zach scratched the back of his neck, "do you, by any chance, know a shortish blond girl? Her name's Cammie and I-"

"How do you know her?!" Bex shrieked in surprise. He and Grant jumped back.

"I met her about a half hour ago. We," he paused to clear his throat, " we kinda feel in the water together. She's got a pretty good knee kick." Zach winced at the memory.

"What happened when you were talking to her. Was she okay? She didn't freak out did she?" Even though Bex was talking about Cammie's panic attacks, Zach assumed 'freak out' meant something entirely different.

"No. The opposite actually. She kicked me in the nuts and told me I have to bemore respectful." He glared at Grant who looked like he was going to las out from holding in his laugh. "I say that, not to injure my manhood, but to explain something to her so shut it Newman." Grant ignored him and started cracking up. Bex pushed the guitarist away from her and pulled Zach away from the huge crowed. Jealous eyes fallowed the two but stayed back.

Once Bex and Zach were far enough away, Bex dropped Zach's wrist and turned towards him.

"So she didn't look the slightest bit scared or worried when she was with you?" Zach shook his head slowly.

"Nooo?" Bex was shocked. Although it could have been just a small spark of who she used to be, Cammie didn't panic, or at least didn't show it, when Zach was with her. Another thought came to Bex's mind and she stared at Zach with authority.

"And why do you want to know about my best friend? I know you stars, and all you're after is heart-break." Zach crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you know I'm even after her?" He smirked at Bex's moment of hesitation.

"Because." She growled. "She pretty, quiet, naïve, and a girl you can easily take advantage of." A seagull screeched above them, all alone in the night sky.

"That's not the dose I got forty minutes ago." Bex smirked, wishing she was there to see Cam open up.

"Listen. I don't know why you and your band are here, but let me tell you this. We don't play around. I can trust Jonas because he's just like Liz from what I see, but you, Nick, and Grant better watch out if we ever see you again. Cammie is like our sister, and we will do anything we can to protect her." Zach rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to kidnap her." Zach smirked, hiding the slight fear he felt towards the British girl.

Being out spoken was something Bex was known for. Her coca colored skin and her firey attitude always came threatening to other people. Her tall athletic body didn't help much either.

"Just remember; no mater how famous you and your friends are, your fame and money means nothing to us. Mess up anywhere in your stay here, Mace and I will rip you to shreds."

Zach swallowed hard, watching Bex's retreating figure.

_Well, I sure hope this Cammie girl is worth getting to know_.

...

**A/N: I'm gonna put it out there right now. Updates are not going to be everyday. Only when I have inspiration and time. Most likely, one or every week But reviews and PMs and all that good stuff might motivate me to write more and faster for more frequent updates. (No, that is not just so I get more reviews) Thank you to PassShootScore and guest for reviewing and for xoxo . Petite belle . Xoxo for fallowing! (sorry your name is like that. It wouldn't show up other wise. **

**im sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. If you want to make any notice of them to me please do! And if anything is confusing, ask in a PM or review and I would love to explain anything to you!**

**Please give me any ideas you have for this story and any thoughts you have on how it's going and stuff. Thank you!**

**I know I might sound like an ungrateful jerk, but can I have more reviews? I could really use the feedback and motivation as well as inspiration. So, please review! :) **


	3. A Diagnosis

Cammie didn't want to think about him. In fact, even thinking about thinking about him was repulsive. But while eating breakfast the next morning, all Cammie could see was Zach's green eyes. Somehow, they were kind, un-judgmental. Something she never expected to see in his spoiled personality.

The phone rang, making Cammie jump. She looked around, hoping her mom or dad would appear out of no where. They didn't. Cammie silently cursed them before going to the phone. She sighed in relief, recognizing the number.

"Hello Dr. Bier." She greeted with a soft voice.

"Oh, hello Cameron. I hadn't expected you to pick up the phone. Is your mom around?" He was eager, almost impatient but the man his it well so Cammie wouldn't panic. She often got overwhelmed when people spoke to her in a stressed voice.

"One moment." Cammie got up from her seat and looked for her mother who was most likely outside planting flowers. She opened the front door, which had been painted a dark, almost black, blue during her fifth grade year.

Once the door was fully opened, Cammie was greeted with a bright blue sky and sun. Warm salty air filled her nostrils giving Cammie a sense of comfort. A few birds chirped over head, landing on the lower lines set up along the streets.

Looking around her yard, Cammie found who she was looking for. Rachel Morgan was bent over in a large t-shirt and capris. Her long brown hair was french braided down her head and along her back, covered with a visor and her hands hidden by a pair of flowery gardening gloves. Cammie walked to the side of the porch and leaned over.

"Mom." She said. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Good morning honey. What's up?" Cammie held out the landline so Rachel could see the number. She quickly stood up, dropping her gardening shovel and the flowers she was holding before taking her gloves off. She grabbed the phone from her daughter, careful to not touch her hand or fingers.

"Hello John." She said cheerfully. Cammie left after Rachel mouthed a thank you.

"Your Cameron's tests came back yesterday and I was able to give a diagnosis." Rachel's heart began to pick up speed as her daughter closed the front door. "Your daughter is developing ASD." She held back a surprised sob as he continued. "I made an appointment for her to come Monday. Get her set up on some medication and set up a routine to see if we can avoid her Autism to get any stronger." Rachel nodded furiously even though he couldn't see her. Taking a deep breath and trusting her voice she spoke.

"Okay, sure. What time?"

"Eleven thirty PM. Is that okay?"

* * *

><p>Cammie sat on a patio chair out in the back, soaking in the warm sun while reading A Walk to Remember. It was her favorite book by the great Sparks. She loved how there was the popular kid in school, the bad boy and the bully, and then the sweet girl nobody notices unless she's the target. She enjoyed the journey they went through to become in love. How, this unpopular girl changed a whole persons view on the world and how sometimes, living life day by day with out hatred and self loathing can make it worth living.<p>

This made her think of Zach for a second time that day. Ugh, she hated how he just waltzed right into her mind like he owns the place.

She thought about his personality, where he came from and what he grew up with. The popular one. The guy everyone notices while she stood on the sidelines, afraid to even look at a person in the eye without crying or getting nervous. Even though there was only a small moment when she wasn't afraid to speak to someone other than her friends and certain family members, it was enough to make Cammie wonder why it was so easy to lash out at the pop singer and put him in his place. Wha about him made Cammie have a second of normalcy? Of course, she started panicking in the end, but still-

"What was it?" She mumbled to herself. She groaned and threw her head back. "Stupid boy. Why did you ever have to exist?" Cammie's phone rang, making her jump in surprise of the sudden noise. She looked at it before answering.

"Cam?" The voice said.

"Hi dad." Cammie spoke quietly, feeling uncomfortable with the voice talking in her ear. Joe sighed.

"It's just me Cam. You can talk to me hun." Cammie shook her head.

"Stop shaking your head little missy. It's me, Joe Solomon, your father since fifth grade. You can talk to me." Cammie smiled, happy Joe was able to tell what she was doing over the phone but still refusing to talk. Joe sighed.

"Okay, I'll make this quick. I need you to tell your mother that I'll be running a little late so I won't make it home for dinner. My boss has me working a few extra cases while Phil is out."

"Okay." She was about to press end when Joe spoke again.

"I love you Camster." She smiled and hung up, happy to be done talking.

"Love you too." She whispered in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Grant just asked me out in a date for tomorrow!" Bex yelled. Liz and Macey rolled their eyes.<p>

"What ever happened to 'hard to get'?" Macey asked. Bex laughed at her giving an 'are you bloody crazy?' look.

"It's Grant bloody Newman! I couldn't even play hard to get with him if a wanted to." Macey shook her head.

"You're too easy." Bex gasped.

"Says the one who hooked up with Nick Cross the moment he spoke to you." Macey shrugged her shoulders, un-offended.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but what about Cam?" Liz asked. "I mean, I'm not saying that you shouldn't go out with Grant because of her, but what are we going to so about her. You know she doesn't do well with meeting new people. And when there's Grant, there is most likely going to be the other three." Bex knew she was right. The last time Bex introduced her to someone, Cammie began shaking uncontrollably. And that was just because of a fourteen year old.

"I'm not quite sure. I guess, the best thing to do is introduce them slowly to her." she thought for a moment. "Well, she ready met Zach, but I don't think seeing him would go very well." she smiled, wondering if Cammie would drop kick him or just drop. Well, the second one wasn't the best reaction, but the first one was a pretty thought.

"Like how?" Macey asked. Liz grabbed a note book and created a chart.

"Well, because Zach and her already met, we can reintroduce them last. I think we should do Grant first, you know, because his big body and tall height is the most intimidating. If we can get that over with, then it won't be so bad later. Then Nick, because of his snake bites and muscle." The girls winced knowing Cammie always felt intimidated when guys with piercings spoke to her. "And then Jonas. He might not be so bad because were so alike." Bex and Macey nodded in approval.

"I like it. Totally fool proof." Bex said. Liz smiled.

"I am pretty awesome." The girls laughed before talking about 35 Seconds.

"So, I saw you and Jonas getting cozy last night." Macey nudged Liz's shoulder and winked at her. Liz blushed a deep red and looked down at the floor.

"He's a really sweet guy. And knows about everything I know. It was nice for a change." Macey and Bex smirked at each other. _Nerd love_, their eyes said.

"Well, how about this, " Liz said in attempt to drop the subject of her and Jonas, "tomorow'a Sunday, and I have a thing with the science convention Monday, so we can invite Grant with us to Cammie's on Tuesday For out annual movie night?" The girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Perfect."

"Hey babe. Ready to go out with your favorite star?" Grant asked with a big grin. He knew Bex would crack at some point. The sooner the better he always said. Bex rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that reached her face. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him out the door.

"Totally!"

/\/\

"So you actually told him that?" Bex asked, laughing like a crazed animal. Grant nodded with a grin.

"His face was so red. Fir a moment, I thought he was constipated." this just made Bex laugh harder, causing a disturbance in the fancy restaurant.

"So, Zach seems to be really interested in your friend Cammie." Grant changed the subject to Cammie, only because Zach wanted information about her. He agree just to make Zach shut up.

Bex looked down at her plate, all funniness gone.

"Oh yeah?" Bex wouldn't mind talking about her friends, that is, as long as that friend wasn't Cammie. It was hard talking about your friend with severe social anxiety and still have to try and make her sound normal.

"So, what's she like?" He asked. "I've already sorta met your other friends, but I still have yet to lay eyes on the famous Cammie." The dark skinned girl moved around her food with her fork, wondering what to say.

Oh, you know, she has panic attacks when people talk to her, Cries when being touched, and gets way to overwhelmed at gatherings with more than just her friends and parents. Gosh, that just makes her sound crazy. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"Cammie fun. She can be kind of outgoing when she wants to be. But, that's only arm around Liz, mace, and me." Grant nodded.

"Cool. So, when do I her to meet her?" Bex winced thinking about how Cammie was going to react on Tuesday.

"The girls and I already discussed that. Um, we were thinking Tuesday?" Grant smiled while he played with the collar of his shirt.

"Sure. I'll bring the guys." He offered. Bex's eyes widened.

_Oh, wouldn't that just be wonderful_.

"No." She quickly said. Grant tilted his head furring his eyebrows.

Great. I really didn't want to talk about this tonight.

"What I mean to say is, Cammie's not like normal people." She nibbled her lip, trying to find the right words. "She doesn't like big groups of people. In fact, she doesn't like people at all. Not hate people, but she just gets nervous. Very nervous. And, well, We can only have one of you guys meet her at a time so she doesn't get overwhelmed by all the new faces." Grant looked at Bex, his eyes brighter and his smile wider.

"So she has social anxiety." it wasn't a question. More of a statement made to sound like he understands all too well. Bex nodded. "That's cool. So does my cousin. She's not overly bad, but, well, family gatherings can sometimes be hard with her." Bex looked up at him, surprise carved into her beautiful face.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. It was a refreshing feeling, to know someone has an idea on where she's coming from.

"Totally." Grant thanked all his lucky stars that he was actually able to get Bex to smile so brightly.

Cammie observed all the colors and patterns in the waiting room Monday afternoon. Rachel was in the office with her doctor, before Cammie was allowed in. The colors were a nice distraction. Cammie knew why she was at the doctors at such an unexpected time. Her anxiety has gotten slightly worse since her last visit. Now she could barely stand her friends touching her.

Pink. The color reminded her of the necklace her father gave her that day. It was a fairy with a pink diamond in it. Blue brought her back to the promise he made before he left. Green took her to a place of just her and him in the woods when her mom and him visited her grandparents in Nebraska.

She missed him. She missed her his eyes that were so full of life. All the late nights at JoJo's Ice Cream when her mom thought they were getting groceries. Even his laugh started fading from her mind like a dramatic ending of a slow song.

"I've never seen anything like this." Dr. Bier explained in a quiet voice. "Signs of autism are revealed at the toddler age, not the late teens. I just can't comprehend how she's been so normal before it happened then suddenly come to this."

Rachel sat on a chair with her head in her hands, focussing on the white tiles before her.

"The only thing we can do is put her in the situations she avoids. That should get her more used to people and her anxiety. As for her ASD... It's not overly concerning, but the fact that it's there is alerting in it's self. She just needs to be on some medication to keep her panic attacks to the minimum." He walked closer to her and rested his large hand on her back. "She'll be okay Rachel. Her life is different from others, but she'll be okay." She nodded in agreement, because that's the only place hope came from at the moment.

"Cammie, you can come in now." A nurse said. Cammie jumped, startled at the voice saying her name.

Taking a breath, Cammie stood up, ready to brace what ever impact she was about to receive from her doctor. She walked past the nurse, avoiding any eye contact and physical contact, no matter how sweet she looked in her thin purple shirt covered in lollipops.

The door knob was cold under her skin. A warning. Today was not a good day. She would always be afraid. Here life would never get back to normal. It was like the air around her was becoming more stale with a bitter taste of lost hope.

"Hello Cammie." Her old doctor greeted. Cammie closed the door behind her then grabbed her upper left arm with her right hand, staring at the ground. "Are you ready?" Though his voice was soft, Cammie thought of anything but lying on a soft cloud. She began to feel uncomfortable with his voice being aimed at her small body.

Doctor. Bire shuffled around the room, his foot steps sounding large and echoey in Cammie's a giant ready take her soul and switch it with another, more broken one.

"Can you stick your arm out for me?" Camme did as told, trying to keep her heart beat steady so he could take her pulse rate.

He wrapped a pad around her arm making Cammie take a step back.

"It's okay Cammie. I need you to stay calm for me okay?" He was wasting his breath. Cammmie was already beginning to breath like she just finished a marathon. Her hands started shaking as she silently begged him to leave her alone.

"Dr. Bier, I think we should do this another time." Rachel said, stepping in to the growing chaos.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but we have to get this done. She refused the last two times. Her physical is a year over due and I need to see how she's progressed since her last visit.

Cammies mind was in a never ending fog. The mist covered her brain, blocking her from the it side world. A few tears left leaked out of her eyes while she pulled her arm from the old man's grasp.

"Clearly things haven't gotten any better Jonathan!" Rachel yelled. "Cam, leave." The small girl did as told and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry John, but I need to take her to a new doctor. At a hospital or something more than here." She left without a second glance.

...

**A/N: Hello guys! So what did you think? Good or bad or anything you want me to change? **

**What would you like to see or think should happen next chapter?**

**Thoughts, questions, suggestions, concerns?**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you want, please tell me about them so they can be fixed. Like I said in my other story, I type this in my phone and really fast so sometimes I miss a letter or something and auto correct corrects it into a new word. **

**Thank you thank you or all the reviewers, followers, favorites, and of course, all you readers! Thank you so very much! XD**

**Please please review! I love and need the feedback! It motivates me to write and show me you guys are actually interested in and like my story. So, please review! Thank you!**


	4. Meeting You

The bird's chirping woke her up before the alarm clock got a chance to rudely disturb her peaceful slumber. The sun was barely above the horizon, but the light that had reached the surface shot up into the sky, giving it a pink and orange color. Cammie sat up in her bed and looked towards the sky. She noticed how the clouds were scattered across it, highlighted by a strong gold. The rush of the salty water couldn't be heard from where she was, but she could imagine the waves waking up, growing with every passing minute.

Cammie's phone rang, a light samba playing in the quiet of the room. She grabbed it off her wooden night stand and looked at the caller ID. A picture of her and Bex was placed behind the words 'Bex the Rex'. Compliments to Bex who decided to change the names of all Cammie's contacts during a period of boredom.

Cammie clicked on the green button that said 'Answer' and plopped back down on her bed.

"Hello." She mumbled into her speaker.

"Cam, get up, and get dressed. The girls and I are coming over and were bringing a friend. His name is Grant and there will be no protesting." Bex shot out. Cammie's eyes were wide, not understanding what Bex was planning.

"No." Her voice was stern, demanding, yet soft. She heard Bex sight on the other end.

"Cam, please don't run away from these things forever. You'll never be able to get a job or live on your own or even meet that your soulmate if you keep taking the easy path." Cammie knew that. Her doctor told her that almost as often as she washed her hands.

"Bex, please. I can't do that. You know how I am." Cammie got up and paced around her room. Knowing how her life worked, all she would do is pass out and wake up in a hospital bed two hours later. An even she does _not_ want to experience a third time.

"Cam, this is going to be your late new year resolution." Cammie could hear Bex stand up. She heard the faint footsteps of her walking to her kitchen, echoing mysteriously through the hallway. Such a comforting thought.

"Bex, pl-"

"See you soon! Love ya." And the phone was silent. Cammie huffed in aggravation, pulling the planets over her head wishing they would eat her.

...

A sweet sensation covered Cammie's taste buds as she ate her vanilla sundae. Bex called over eight hours ago and she _still_ hasn't shown up.

She didn't know what the girl was planning, but Cammie's nerves were growing with every passing hour. Heat flashes and periods of confusion and fear were placed out through the day as she waited for her friends' arrival.

Cammie hated the idea of this 'Grant' coming over. Even if she _did_ ignore him, she would still know of his presence. The look of amusement would no doubt cross his face. Laughing at the poor girl trapped inside of her. Cammie couldn't look at that. She already knew she wasn't normal like everyone else. Boys often rubbed it in.

As Cammie finished her last bite, her front door opened and feet tapped down the hall.

"Hey Cammiebear!" Bex gushed. Cammie's shoulders became rigid. She didn't dare look behind her, not wanting to know that a new body stood in her kitchen.

"Hey Cam." Macey opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Root-beer.

"Hi Cammie. How was your day?" Cammie smiled at Liz, feeling slightly more comfortable.

Bex leaned over the counter, resting her chin in the palm of her left hand.

"Are you ready?" For a split second, Cammie actually forgot about the stranger that was currently in her house. Now that she was reminded of it, Cammie shook her head and dropped her smile. Bex bit her lip.

"He's a nice boy Cam. He's not going to hurt you." Bex thought for a moment. "He's not like Josh." A chill ran up Cammie's spine as she thought about Josh. The boy that could never take a hint and leave her alone.

"Cam, he's in the other room." Macey said after taking a few sips of her pop. "We'll all go in with you. You don't even have to say hi. We'll put him on the couch furthest away from you and put in a movie." Bex glared at Macey, not wanting Cammie to do anything until she at least semi-broke out of her shell.

"Well?" Macey asked. "It's better than having her start balling her eyes out." Cammie wanted to say the 'she' they were talking about was right there, but decided against it.

"Let's just go watch a movie." Liz said, also annoyed that Bex and Macey treated their best friend like a baby.

Macey and Bex ran in to the living room, already arguing about what movie they were going to watch. Liz, however, waited until Cammie washed her dish before walking into the living room.

Cammie looked down to the floor, praying she wouldn't lose it.

_Deep breaths Cammie. Come on, it's just a boy_!

After a few breaths of much needed oxygen, Cammie looked up coming face to face with a very tall and very handsome guy.

Her big blue eyes became slightly wide as she held her breath. Her hands started to shake but she still held her ground, even though she was ready to cry and barf all over the guy.

Cammie was ready for mock sympathy, laughter, and verbal abuse, but what she got instead, surprised her.

He smiled.

It was slow and easy, not mocking but friendly.

"My name's Grant. It's nice to meet you." Like that, the spell was broken. Cammie looked away, ready to go to bed. Her stomach hurt and she wanted him gone.

Instead of being rude, Cammie walked over to the side of her brown couch and sat down, tucking her feet under her legs.

"Were watching Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and that's final." Macey whispered with a growl, not wanting to worry Cammie or make her uneasy. Grant and Bex sat down on a love seat while Macy took a brown leather recliner. Liz sat down on the other side of the couch as Macey went to menu an played the movie. A few minutes in, when Many was showing his wife the home made playground, Cammie decided to take a glance at the stranger who was still in her house.

Grant was wearing simple dark jeans and a gray hoodie. His eyes were set on the TV as he twirled Bex's hair with his finger.

He didn't look so bad. In fact, he looked nice. He never gave Cammie a dirty look and knew well enough to not even try and shake her hand.

Grant forced his lips not to turn up in a smile. He could see this Cammie girl look him over with a curious look. It was enough to make butterflies of accomplishment flutter around in his stomach.

From the first time his eyes laid on her, he knew why Cammie was so important to the girls. She had a small delicate body with soft blonde hair and blue eyes that only added to her innocence. She already looked broken and full of fear and for whatever reason, he didn't like that she was like that.

He was going to change that whether she liked it or not.

"You like this movie Camster?" He asked. Cammie jumped in her spot on the couch. She looked towards him, her eyes landing on the wall to his right. Cammie nodded and went back to the movie.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Yeah, I'll be over. Alright man, I said I'm coming!" Grant hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He leans against the counter in annoyance as Bex walked in.<p>

"You okay?" She asked, grabbing his hands. Grant shook his head.

"Jonas called. Zach dropped his phone in the toilet while he was texting Jacie." Grants drew circles on the tops of Bex's hands, soothing for both of them. "She set up some event for our new album and the guys started freaking out. I gotta go."

Bex's fell slightly. She saw Cammie in the other room. Her best friend was finally at ease when it came to a new person, and now, the one guy who somehow managed to get Cammie to peak out from under her shell, was leaving.

Grant saw Bex's discomfort so he hugged her.

"She'll be okay Bex." He soothed. Bex's head rubbed against his chest as she shook it.

"You don't understand." she whispered. "Cammie was born with autism. Rachel doesn't know why it took so long for the doctors to realize it's more than anxiety, but it is." Grant squeezed her harder.

When Grant and the bad were signing autographs after a concert the year before, and autistic boy had come up to them. Frat tried to talk to the kid, but all the boy did was look down and flap his arms. The boys mother had spoken for her son. The one thing Grant remembered most, was the look of sadness in the woman's eyes. Sadness for her son, and sadness for the way he had to live his life.

_"He'd like an autograph from- who was it again?" The boy held up two cards that had the names 'Grant' and 'Jonas' on them. "Right, well he'd like your names on the CD and the other two boys on his poster." The boy looked just like his mother, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small nose. The only difference was that he had glasses to correct his crossed eyes._

_Grant took the CD and smiled at the boy._

_"And who do I make this out to?" He asked the kid._

_"Gabe." Gabe's mother replied. Grant looked up a her. The woman wasn't looking at the boys, or at her son. No. She was looking at the families worth notable kids. Kids that waved their hands to friends and took selfies to post of Facebook._

Grant didn't want that happening to Cammie. He wanted her to be able to do other things everyone else could do. And he didn't want to see another mother feeling sorry for her child. Sadness was to common in the world.

* * *

><p>"Stay away from Cammie." Were the first words to come out of Grant's mouth as he entered Zach's parents' house. Zach looked up from the TV to give Grant a 'what the heck are you talking about' look. Grant rolled his eyes.<p>

"You know exactly _who_ I'm talking about." Grant grumbled as he looked for the tools. "You told me to say hey for you when I got to her house. I didn't, by the way." Zach got up from the couch.

"Why do you care who I talk to? Your banging her best friend." This got Grant's attention. He slammed the drawer he was currently looking in and walked up to Zach so that they were only a few inches apart.

"I don't do relationships for sex and you know it. I said stay away from her, so stay away. That little girl doesn't need you to make her life any worse than it is now." He walked away, leaving Zach in the dust.

"Get your phone out your self."

* * *

><p>Cammie sat in her couch, watching the credits scroll up on the TV screen. She thought about Peaches. How she was so innocent and happy. She had nothing to worry about except freezing to death and even <em>that<em> wasn't on her mind. Cam wished she could not have to worry. Life where everything was okay seemed only a Utopia.

Her mind flew to Grant. Cammie knew who he was the moment she saw him. She was thankful that her friends hadn't invited the whole band of 35seconds over. Zach was the last person she wanted to see. His eyes would make her skins crawl and her fingers itch to dig them out. That smirk would give her the perfect opportunity to smack him. And he was just like all those divine right rulers; he had to be the center of everything.

"Isn't he just the sweetest guy ever?" Bed asked with a smile. She plopped down on the couch next to Cammie and hugged a pillow. "You know, you could have a guy like that too... If you give Josh a chance." She whispered the last part, hoping Cammie wouldn't hear her, but she did.

Cammie scooted further away from her friend, not comfortable with the closeness between them.

"I liked him." The blonde girl, still upset with the fact a stranger was in her house and in the same room she was, liked him. He was kind and didn't look at her like she was some freak. And he actually _tried_ to talk to her about something other than why she was so shy. It was something she wanted Zach to do. Cam didn't know why, but she had kind of wished the girls had brought along Zach as well. Not to claw his eyes out and yell at him for almond killing her, but because she- she-, well, she didn't exactly know why. Cam was supposed to hate Zachary Goode; no more, no less.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

...

A/N~ Thank you all for your reviews! sorry this is so late, but I have been super busy with other things. I hope you liked it!

Any thoughts or concerns? Questions or comments?

What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to see happen? Do you like Grant in this? I love how other people write Grant as Cam's brother or brother like friend. It's so cute!

okay, so, I was wondering what you would like to happen on Cammie's walk.

A.) She run into Zach

B.) She runs into Josh

C.) She runs into Grant

D.) Your ideas

XYZ.) what do you want to happen with the choice you pick?

sorry this was so short. And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

please please please review! I would really like feed back for motivation as well as to know how well you enjoy this story! A Winter With You should be updated tomorrow or maybe even tonight.

Review and tell me what you thought! Thank you so much!XD


	5. It Was Just Shock

Cammie slipped on a pair of bright lime green flip-flops and a thin white sweatshirt. Her shorts were changed into loose white yoga pants so any car driving by would see her. Just as she was about to open her front door into the coolness of night, Liz ran out of the living room.

"Cam, wait!" She said, stopping right beside her best friend. "Don't go down Hoffmon street. Mr. Morals is out for his annual 'star gazing'" Liz rolled her eyes as she said this. She and Cam both knowing his 'star gazing' involved other men, beer, and not so nice words being spat at innocent people.

Camme was grateful for Liz in more ways than she will ever know. If it were up to Bex or Macey, Cammie would be sitting on her couch being forced to listen to the two girls fight over what brand of clothing was better or if brown looked better with green or purple. Liz, she understood when and why Cammie needed space.

"Thanks." She whispered as she turned the knob of her door. Liz wanted to give her a hug but with the way Cammie was acting towards physical contact, even with her friends, and her apparent 'autism', she decided against it.

Rachel had told the girls earlier that day about what had happened at the doctors, wanting Cammie friends to be fully aware of the situation her daughter was in. New conditions might have to take measure in order to keep the panic attacks low. This new information didn't set well for Macey and Bex. They felt that Cammie would have to be more protected now than ever. All Liz saw was a diagnosis of what Cammie had been living with since she was born. Nothing has changed at all.

The door closed, separating Cammie from her friends and any form of socializing.

She was alone. _Finally_.

Her feet hit the stone driveway creating a crunching sound every time she took a step. Her ears focused on the crickets and tree frogs chirping through the dark night. It was music to her ears. With every passing second, Mother Nature seemed to be adding to her already beautiful sonnet. She'd add buzzing bugs to make the night not so quiet and would make the wind blow to creat a soothing tone. Fireflies flew all around the years and houses, flickering their lights hoping to attract a mate. It was a beautiful show, as always.

The moon put a spotlight on the the small town, making the houses and streets glow. Cammie loved how it did that. Nothing was ever singled out of the light; not even her.

After a good ten minutes of walking, Cammie came to an old park. Everything was just like it used to be when her father would take her there.

The chains on the swings were slightly rusty and the wooden seats were becoming rotted. The metal slide should be torn down so no kid gets flakes of rust in their eye or cut. The sand box was still a litter box for stray animals and that awful smell of rotten fish still lingered in the air.

It was perfect as always.

Cammie sat down on an old bench. Centered on backrest were seven words that would always be remembered by her.

_Cam and Matt~ Forever and Always_

She never realized that would change so soon.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Cammie jumped to her feet so fast she became lightheaded. The person chuckled and walked closer to her. Cammie's breaths became heavy then quick and short. "Easy Camster. I'm not going to hurt you." She couldn't quite make out his face but the more she consent rated on his voice, she knew exactly who it was. Besides, Grant was the only person to ever call her Camster.

Grant stared at the girl in front of him, waiting for a reaction. He could hear her breaths slowly calming down to a normal pace. His first instinct was to smile and tease her for getting scared but thanks to his wonderful conscience, Grant remembered who was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said quietly. Cammie looked down, trying to force her hands to stop shaking. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her or make fun of her. He wasn't like the kids at school and he wasn't Josh.

"It's okay." Cammie sat back down and crossed her legs. A cool breeze tugged at few strands of her hair while Grant's shaggy blonde locks stayed in place. After a few minutes of silence, Grant slowly sat down next to the quiet blonde.

"Do you like taking walks to think?" He asked. Cammie nodded, keeping her focus on the grass in front of her. He smiled, thanking God that she wasn't getting upset and overwhelmed. "Me too. Back home, I would go to a small bridge in a park and watch the wind blow leaves across the grass. It was always interesting to watch the dead leaves' adventures across the ground and into the air."

Cammie glanced up at him, not understanding why he was taking his time to talk to her. Usually, people just avoided her in order to avoid problems and chaos.

Grant tilted his head back to look at the stars.

"Did you know, every dead loved one has their very own star?" His voice was calm and quiet. The girl looked up at the stars. "They say, that the first one you see twinkle is a relative. Usually, it's the last person that passed." Cammie looked closely scanning the sky but saw nothing twinkle.

"Do you think my dad has one?" She whispered. Grant sucked in a breath and looked at the broken blonde. She wast paying attention though, too focused on finding her dad.

"I'm positive." She noticed his sure voice, never hesitating and completely solid.

Cammie smiled.

No, it wasn't _to_ him, but it was a smile nothing less.

The two sat in silence. It wasn't awkward or weird but peaceful. A few cars drove by, interrupting the calmness of night for a few seconds before letting the sound of animals take over again. The headlights burnt their eyes but neither one moved.

"You don't have to be afraid, Cammie." Grant whispered after a long period of silence. The girl jumped, not expecting him to talk.

_I don't have to be afraid? _She asked her self with disbelief._ Doesn't he know I can't help it? Doesn't he know I try to be normal? _

"How come you can be so different around Zach, but with everyone else, you don't talk or look at them. Even _me_." Grant knew he was crossing a line. He didn't have to see the tears in her eyes to know that, but he had questions and this might be the only time he could ask her.

Cammie shook her head and got up.

She should have left the moment gray spoke up. She should have just ran back to her house. But she didn't. She had to stay there only to have him ask her too many questions all at once.

"I don't know." Cammie whispered. The boy got up and slowly walked over to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cam. Neither will Bex, or Macey, or anyone else. We care about you." The blonde's dam broke causing hot tears to roll down her face.

She knew that. Cammie knew that people cared about her. But she has something wrong with her. He'd never understand.

"I do talk to you." She whispered. Grant shook his head.

"But not like you did with Zach. He told me about what happened. What is it about him that no one else has?" His voice was desperate for an answer. So close. Grant was so close to getting an answer from her. He could finally figure out what it takes to help her. But all hope was lost with the girls next words.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Liz sat on the couch, ignoring the two girls currently fighting on who was cuter; Nick or Grant.<p>

They were good friends to Cam, but sometimes, the forget who Cam is. She's nt a baby they always have to protect. She just ha a little more going on in her head than other people.

Her phone beeped, bringing Liz out of her thoughts.

Jonas: _Hey. Sorry to bother you. Just, you know, wanted to talk?_

Liz giggled, loving his rambling even when over texting.

Liz: _Oh! You aren't bothering me at all :) What are you up to?_

Jonas: _Watching TV while Zach tries to desperately plunge his phone out of the toilet. He's got the angle of the plunge completely wrong, and his pressure on it won't do anything for him._

The girl giggled at the star's failure and the fact that Jonas pays attention to that stuff.

Liz: _I would have never thought about that. ...hey, I need your help with something. _

Jonas didn't reply for a while so Liz decided to lay out her plan in her mind.

Get Cam to see Zach. Get cam to not hate Zach. Get Zach to not be cocky. Get Zach to lean how to treat a girl. Get Cammie to realize not all guys are stupid and bad.

Get them together.

The poor girl would never get anywhere in life if she didn't at least try and get out more. Liz was going to help make things better for her friend. No more sitting on the sidelines. It was time to play the game.

Jonas: Hey, sorry about the wait. Zach dropped his iPod in the toilet while trying to get his phone. Idiot. So, what is this evil plan of yours?

* * *

><p>Cammie thought about what Grant said as she walked back to her house.<p>

it wasn't her fault that she hated talking to people. And it wasn't her fault that she hated being touched by people. No, it was the fact that her father want with her anymore. He couldn't protect her from nightmares anymore. He couldn't make her feel better when the bullies cornered her. He left her to fend for herself like a lost kitten in the wild.

Sure, she came out of her shell for a good five minutes with the stupid Pop Star. That didn't mean anything though. It was pure shock. If he hadn't caused her to almost die, she would have ran away from his beautiful green eyes and smile. Wait, no. His _hideous_ green eyes as smile. He was bad news. He was a cocky jerk that didn't care about anyone but himself.

It was all shock.

She hated his perfect teeth.

She hated his soft brown hair.

She hated his eyes.

She hated his beautiful deep voice that flowed through her ears like butter on bread.

And she hated that he has been on her mind more than once since she met him.

"Oh daddy, why can't you be here to help me figure this out?" Cammie asked as she looked up at the stars. "Why can I talk to Grant like I can talk to Lizzy even though I just met him? Why did I have to meet Zach? Why do I have to be so messed up?" Warm tears rolled down her face, dropping to the ground. The salty air felt fresh in her nose as she breathed it in.

There were to many questions. She couldn't handle it. Sometimes, it was so much easier to be alone, because when your alone, the only question is: where did you go?

...

**A/N! I'M SO SORRY! Please don't virtually kill me! **

**Okay, I've been like, super-de-duper busy with school junk and home junk and Christmas junk but now I'm sick so I had time to update! (This is the one and only time we are allowed to be thankful for germs and viruses okay?) **

**i hope this update didn't disappoint. I really think it sucked, but hopefully you liked it better than me. **

**Sorry for typos, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. **

**Ideas, suggestions, opinions, questions, and anything else are welcome. **

**HOLY CRAP NUGGETS YOU GUYS! I don't know how I came to 3 reviews on the first chapter to over 20 on the last one, but somehow you guys wanted to give that to me and i am so happy and grateful and shocked! How can I thank you guys enough? HOW?! I mean, I literally cried with joy to see your interest in this story. ..k I'll shut up now. **

**Thank you for your Votes everyone. Grant won by one vote so, well, obviously you know what happened. Speaking of... How did you like that whole GrantXCammie scene? Sucky or no? **

**Why Cammie has anxiety should become clear soon. **

**Again, any suggestions questions comments concerns? Just review or PM them and I will try to answer them.**

**what wiuld you like to see happen in this story?**

**Please give me feedback! I love reading what you guys have to say about this ad I love knowing you like my story! So review and/or PM! **

**Stay the beautiful you!**


End file.
